drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
CotS Extended DL Info
= Unknown WS +(name)+ = Character is deceased !(name)! = Character is inactive #(name)# = NSW/TTPC/(TPC's of old) $(name)$ = CotS NPC Age = Age in Mainplotline Pot = Potency Str = Strenght Mae'shadar There is 14 spaces in the council, and active present members will be prioritied. As such should it be full and there is a request from someone to be raised, as well as an inactive character taking up place, then the inactive will be replaced by an active. Mainplot = Mainplotlinish, which is somewhere within a handfull years of year 1000 NE or there about. Name WS Age Loyalty 1.Weapon 2.Weapon 3.Weapon Reign Damion Anathema 5 Age Loyalty Unknown !Diynen! 3 Age !Drake! Age Be'lal Unknown !Jileyna Cassidienne! 3 270+ unknown N/A N/A N/A xxx - xxx M'bela wa Askari 1 230+ Semirhage N/A N/A N/A Mainplot $Nalia Lulin$ - Age Nyssa Deschain - Age Lanfear, later shifting towards Be'lal N/A N/A N/A Mainplot !Ranulf! 10 Age Rahvin Unknown !Riordan Sevion! - Age unknown if he had any unknown unknown unknown xxx - xxx !Terran Neshanter! 8 Age Loyalty Unknown WS Age WS Age WS Age WS Age Deceased or retired chars (=Greater Dreadlords) Name WS Age Loyalty 1.Weapon 2.Weapon 3.Weapon Reign +Caladesh+ 10 Age Osan'gar Unknown N/A N/A xxx-999 ! Cyril ! unknown Age Aginor, but bonded to Kid unknown unknown unknown xxx - xxx !Murasame! unknown Age Demandred unknown unknown unknown xxx - xxx !Rasputin Felar! 10 Age Demandred, Aginor since he was awoken till he died, later posible Be'lal? unknown unknown unknown Far back - mainplotline Greater Dreadlords Name WS Age Loyalty 1.Weapon 2.Weapon 3.Weapon Dreadlords Name WS Age Loyalty 1.Weapon 2.Weapon 3.Weapon Arcon Dadread 6 Age - Longsword and dagger Longsword Dagger Rendra Harella 5 20s - Daggers Throwing knives - !Elly! - Age Terra Cyrene 3 - - Short sword -- -- !Arala! 1 Age Ayrik Drayven 3 30's Carmen Macaria - Age Drak Charn Meilan 3 Age !Eleanor al'Raim! 4 Age !Gerras! - Age Jodeen Vias - Age !Lilah! - Age !Lilliana! 3 Age !Priya! - Age !Rakan Maar! - - Aginor - -- -- !Thamior! - Age Tigara Kazim - 30's Moghedien Sword -- -- Vanair Sharken 10 Age Loyalty Unknown !Viradh! - Age Adept Name WS Age 1.Weapon 2.Weapon 3.Weapon Marat - Age Nosae Drudar - Age !Rodwin! 4 Age Tamarla Alriehnan - Age Acolytes Name WS Age 1.Weapon 2.Weapon 3.Weapon $Aran Ik'li$ - Age Asrid Ostindel - Age Dainin Raskowa 0 20's !Delinen Dandrosin! 4 Age Dios Flyhight 4 Age Galtar Kaan - Age ^Jean Isildred^ 3 Age Jesabel 3 Age !Katar! - Age !Marak Lovon! 2 Age !Melana Lakesta! - Age Mina Daemeau 3 Age Neista Sacharell 0 30's Rebecca Célestin 4 20's Twin daggers Hand crossbow Hand to Hand Note: Inactivity is defined as at least one month of no OOC/IC contact, or 1.5-2 months of no RPing. Inactivity for a long period of time will result in removal of any Talents, and possibly angreal and other useful items, if said items are required for RPing within CotS. Simply RPing (with an inactive character) and notifying CotS staff of that fact will result in removal from the list. Category:Congress of the Shadow Category:All